


Durin's Prince: Return to the Lonely Mountain

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: The Line of Durin [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Baby Dwarves, Durin's Prince, F/M, Fluff, Lots of plot, Love, Porn, Porn With Plot, Short, Smut, Story, The Lonely Mountain, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: A year after the birth of Lóni and the marriage of Fili and (Y/n), we once again return to the Mountain to see how they are celebrating their adorable lives.Requested by riptide_kid.





	1. Return to the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riptide_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptide_kid/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies!! I have missed you so much! But I'm back now, with some more of what you all love...Fili and smut. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I'll be putting the other two chapters up this week!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, worlds, or other things. Everything here is owned by J.R.R Tolkien and Enterprises.

Narrator:  
“Two years after the end of our story, a request had been made to check back in on our favourite couple – Prince Fili and Lady (Y/n). Their hearts are now fully encompassed with love both for each other and for their son, Lóni.  
“Allow me now to transport you away – it’s time to return to the Lonely Mountain.”  
\------------------------------------  
You woke with a start, displaced by your odd dream. The crying of your son brought you into focus. Glancing down, you noted grimly that your husband, the Crown Prince of Erebor, was completely unfazed.  
“Lóni’s nursery was quiet except for his crying, and that halted the second he was you. One of these nights, you thought sullenly. Lóni jumped into your arms and clung to you until the two of you rejoined Fili in your bed. Instantly Lóni curled up to his golden father. Smiling sleepily, you settled back down, for the peacefulness of the night would now last.  
\-----------------------------------  
The sun rose quickly and without warning, but the room was already noisier than it should have been. When your eyes adjusted, Fili was just lacing up his boots. It looked difficult, the way Lóni was sitting on his untied boot.  
“Morning, early birds,” you yawned. Lóni’s face lit up.  
“Mamma!” He bolted towards you, letting his dad help him onto the bed.  
“Hello my little love,” you smiled. Fili leaned down and kissed you quickly.  
“I hate to have to do this again, but I have my meeting with Thorin this morning.”  
You sighed. “I know. When you’re done, come pick up Lóni. I’m going into Dale with your aunt for lunch.”  
“Alright. Love you two,” Fili waved back at you before quietly shutting the door.  
\--------------------------------  
Lóni played quietly as you went through your morning routine. Breakfast, dress, corset, dress Lóni, and tidy up the rooms. You and Fili had given up your old rooms for ones with another bedroom for your son. After straightening everything, you made your way to Dis’ garden.  
Setting down your son on an empty plot of soil, you made your way over to Dis.  
“Good morning, Dis,” you called as the dwarf stood, wiping her hands on her skirt. She had already filled two baskets with fresh vegetables – potatoes, carrots, squashes, and the like.  
“Good morning Lady (Y/n). And Lóni,” she smiled widely to see her great-nephew in her garden. He had been there more often than not with yours and Fili’s busy schedules.  
“We have a bit of time before Fili comes to get Lóni. I thought I could help you bring everything to the kitchens.”  
“I appreciate it, thank you. Take a basket and I’ll take the other and get Lóni.”  
“Thank you.” You picked up the heavier of the baskets and made your way inside the mountain. Your walk was nice, everyone who passed you was kind and wishing you a good day with a smile. Dis caught up, balancing the other basket on her hip whilst holding Lóni’s hand with hers. The young Prince was behaving himself, stumbling along as best he could.  
You smiled back at your son’s adorable stumbling walk. Dis held him up by his hand so his feet barely skimmed the ground but his giggles reached you easily.  
“Have you been getting much sleep, hon?” Dis asked after bending down to scoop Lóni up. Lóni’s face broke into a large grin as he threw his short arms around Dis.  
“Not much, no,” You said. “Fili hasn’t been either. Not until that little one climbs into bed with us.”  
Dis smiled and nodded. “You know, Kili was the same way. Always wanted to be right beside me, touching me if he could.”  
“Such a cutie.” You reached the kitchen and set down the basket in front of a young cook. The woman smiled and took the basket out of Dis’s hand before carrying them away.  
“What you need is a night away with Fili. I’m sure between Kili and I we could take care of Lóni for a night,” Dis said. She put a hand on your shoulder. “It’s been over a year since little Lóni here came into the world. You deserve a break.”  
You felt relief hit you and weight that you didn’t know was on your shoulders lifted. “Thank you, Dis. I can’t think anything more helpful than that. Even with how much I love you, little dwarf,” you said, taking Lóni and hugging him tightly.  
“Wuv you, mama,” Lóni said. You could see Dis’s heart melt as she gave her grandson a loving smile.  
“I love you too, little one,” Fili said, planting a kiss on Lóni from behind your back.  
You spun around, smiling at your husband. “Good of you to join us. Did you overhear what Dis has offered to do for us?”  
Fili raised his eyebrows. “No. What would that be?”  
“To take care of our little one while we have some time to ourselves,” you smiled seductively before planting Lóni in his arms.  
“Thank you, mother, that’s very kind of you. We haven’t had time alone together for a long time,” Fili winked at you, causing a flush to rise in your cheeks. As unfamiliar as the feeling was, it excited you.  
The entire day shopping with Dis was fraught with thoughts of the coming night. Fili seemed to read your mind, and you knew that it had been far too long since Fili had touched you.


	2. Long Overdue Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Fili finally have some time away from Loni, and they get right to the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!!   
> I am very sorry about my absence on the site, but I can assure you that I am back for at least as long as it takes me to finish fics that I have already posted. The third chapter of this fic will be up by the end of the week if my essays for Uni go as planned. But now, without further ado, here is some cute Fili/Reader Smut and Fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!! ;)

“Don’t worry, (Y/n), we’ll take good care of him,” Kili gave you a wide grin and shifted Lóni around on his hip.

“I know. It’s just…he hasn’t been very far from me or Fili yet and I’m just a little bit anxious,” you watched Lóni with a worried smile. 

Dis rubbed your arm. “If it makes any difference, I’ll be with him the entire time. He won’t leave my sight.”

“It does, thank you,” you said, smiling. “But you should go before I change my mind. Fili’s waiting.”

Dis smiled. “Have fun.” Kili winked before closing the door behind him and your precious son. 

You took a deep breath and slid to bolt into place on the door. From the bathing chamber, you could hear Fili pouring another bucket of hot water into the large bath carved into the floor. You felt shivers up your spine and your nipples hardened in anticipation of the warm air. 

Turning around, your heart warmed from the glow of candlelight spilling from the bathing chamber. 

Fili stepped into the doorway, a sexy grin on his face. You felt a surge of arousal as you noticed your lion prince had already undressed his sculpted body.

“Fili,” you moaned his name, feeling the muscles between your legs contract when your gaze fell on his already hardened cock. 

Your heart raced as you saw the details of your husband’s naked body as if for the first time. You felt your body awaken further with the heat that came with your eyes tracing his cock.

Biting your lip, you took long, slow strides towards Fili. His eyes grew dark as he watched your hips sway in rhythm with your steps. 

His member twitched in anticipation. You reached the door and entered the room, grazing your hand over his peaked nipples, earning a long groan. You gave him a sly grin as you passed, close enough to feel his leaking cock drag across your hip. 

Fili growled, his eyes following your every move. You walked to the edge of the tub and began slowly peeling your clothes off. Before you finished, Fili slipped into the tub and rested his arms on the edge of the floor at his shoulders. The muscles across his chest flexed and you let out a soft moan in anticipation. 

“May I join you, my prince?” Your words were heavy with longing and his mouth turned up into a smile. 

“Yes.” His voice was rough and made the wetness between your thighs grow. You stepped slowly over to the opposite side of the tub and slid into the water, biting your lip and moaning at the heat of it. 

“You look like a goddess over there, (Y/n),” Fili said to you with a loving smile. Though you both knew this allowance of passion was long overdue, you couldn’t help but walk across the bottom of the tub and kiss him sweetly. 

As you leaned over him, you felt his thick cock brush your stomach. You moaned into his mouth and quickly climbed onto his lap. The bench seat around the edge of the tub was hard and rough, but you welcomed the slight sting in your knees as you gained friction against his member. 

“Fuck…” Fili moaned, gripping your hips and aiming himself to enter you. You smiled down at him, at the sweat that had stuck his hair to his face, and at the rivulets of water making their way down his sculpted chest. You felt yourself tighten at the image of him, primal and wanting you, his eyes full blown black.

His hands guided your hips down as you slid onto him, loving the sensation of his cock stretching you once again. “Fili…” you moaned his name, stretching out the syllables.

“Oh, I love how you wrap around me, love. You feel so tight,” Fili breathed into your ear, making a small thrusting motion with his hips. You mewled and tightened around him, fingernails digging into chest. Fili growled at you, strengthening his pace to bury himself in you further and further. You began bouncing on top of him to counter his movements, brushing your clit against him with every down motion. You began mewling and moaning in a never ending string, and somewhere in your periphery you could hear the sound of water lapping against a hard surface. 

“Fuck, Fili!” You screamed, clamping down around him as you landed in your orgasm, the euphoric feeling sweeping you away. Raking your nails against Fili’s skin, his growls and grunts brought you back. You could tell he was close by his erratic movements, and you began sucking on his neck and creating large, purple bruises. He moaned loudly and gripped your hips painfully. After a few final, hard thrusts, he buried himself to the hilt and came inside you, yelling your name in his rich, deep voice. You feel him fill you, and you moaned as his every movement reminded your body of its previous pleasure. 

“I think we’ve made a mess,” you said, breathlessly watching him catch his own breath. You slipped off of him and felt his seed flow out of you and mingle with the hot water. 

“I think we should continue our fun in bed,” Fili said, nibbling your ear and bringing a smile to your face. 

“All hard for me again?” 

“Always,” Fili said, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm not taking requests at the moment, but please feel free to leave a comment or check out some of my other works!   
> This 3-chapter fic is a spin-off of Durin's Prince, which is another fic I have written.


	3. The Morning After Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and the Reader make the most of their last few moments before retreiving their son. *SMUT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!   
> I am sorry it has been so long, life is so crazy. Between Uni and writing my own novel, things are a lot. But I believe that its really good for my mental health to write here too and keep things for all of you!   
> Here's the final chapter of this fic, let me know if I did it justice.  
> Enjoy!

The day was bright when you awoke next to your red-haired husband. You stretched and rolled to face him putting your cheek on his warm chest. His arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you almost on top of him. Your legs tangled with his and you nipped at the crook of his neck. 

“(Y/n)…” Fili groaned, turning to plant a kiss on your forehead. “Don’t tell me it’s already morning…”

“It is, my love,” You murmured. “But we still have a bit of time before we need to go get Lóni.”

“Then I’d like to take advantage of that,” Fili smirked sleepily. His hands moved to your hips and repositioned you to straddle him. You immediately felt his hardening cock beneath you, laying across your core. You groaned loudly, your hips grinding of their own accord. Fili growled up at you, pressing closer to you. He reached up and pulled your lips down to his. You kissed him slowly, savouring his taste on your tongue. Fili pushed into your mouth, becoming harder by the second. 

You pushed against his chest and raised your hips, crawling backwards until your head hovered above him dripping cock. Meeting Fili’s lust-blown eyes, you slowly took him into your mouth. His eyes rolled back and his lips parted. 

“Fuck, (Y/n)…” Fili gasped. “I’ve been dreaming about this for months…”

You moaned around him, causing him to thrust up against your throat. You began moving up and down and his hands fisted in your hair. Your movements caused all sorts of lovely growling and deep moans to rip out of your husband. 

Soon, he pulled your mouth off of him and lock his lips onto yours. You moaned into his mouth before he flipped you both over. 

“I want to fuck you into this bed now,” Fili growled. “I want to make you scream my name.”

His words were followed by a mark being sucked onto your neck with passion, hard enough to match the ones you had given him the night before.

You bit your lip and looked up at him seductively. “Then fuck me, Fili.”

At your words, he lost part of his control. He bared his teeth and pushed into you in one quick thrust that had your toes curling. You had been dripping wet with anticipation of his thick member after having such a taste of it last night. 

Fili began thrusting at a bruising pace, while digging his teeth into your shoulder. You were mewling with the pleasure that exploded every time he thrust in, as he kept up his pace while burying himself to the hilt. 

His hand came to your clit as you began tightening around him, your mewling becoming constant and turning into throaty groans. When his thumb made contact, you let out a loud ‘FILI!’ and wrapped your legs around his waist. Your fingernails dug into his shoulders as your body tightened further and you dove for the ledge that would release this tension. 

You came around him at the same time that Fili exploded inside of you, your scream of his name echoing and mingling with his roar of yours. 

When your orgasm finally subsided and a smile settled on your face, Fili kissed you gently and pulled out.

“Let’s go get cleaned up,” he whispered.

“And let’s make this a more regular thing,” you said, clumsily getting to your feet and swaying. “I think I want another baby.”

“I do too. Let’s make it happen then.” He pulled you into his arms and planted kisses all over your face, making your smile broaden. 

 

“Was he good for you?” You asked Dis when she showed up later that morning with Lóni in tow. 

“Of course. And he loved spending time with Kili. They were quite the pair, running around and playing in the dirt together. What a pair,” Dis said, shaking her head with a smile on her face. She raised an eyebrow. “Did you two spend your time wisely?”

You laughed, turning to watch your husband playing on the floor with your beautiful son. “Oh yes, we did. And I think we might be doing this again soon, if that’s alright with you and Kili.”

“I think you should. It’s good for you two, and it means that your family might grow.”

“We are hoping for that,” you said softly, thoroughly enjoying having your family around you and all so happy.

“Come on, (Y/n)! Lóni misses his mom, too,” Fili called from the floor.

You turned to Dis and said your goodbyes before making your way towards your family. How long this journey has been, and how happy you are now…it makes everything worth it. And as your son smiled up at you, giggling, you knew you would be happy for the rest of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm open for feedback and requests, but be aware that it might take some time to get to any new requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave requests in the comments for this and other fandoms.


End file.
